tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Brave New World: Exile
After waking up in an empty bed, with nothing but a note to say goodbye, Karliah, Aka: Robin gives up all hope seeing her lover again. Confused, depressed and incredibly guilty over her failure to make Aia happy the Breton went completely over the fringe and ran away from Aia's family estate in High Rock. She now wanders Skyrim, fruitlessly pursuing her lost love as she falls into a deeper state of depression and self loathing and changes forever. Chapter 1: Cold, Cruel World. ()Robin stumbled through the cold, barren plains of Skyrim, aimlessly shambling along as she continued on her quest for oblivion. Robin had lost it all, her lover, her family, her will to live, she'd lost it over the course of twenty four hours and worst of all had no idea why. She lifted up the letter, the hastily scrawled out insult that Aia left as a 'goodbye' and glared at it. Her fingers curled as she scrunched up the letter as she grew more and more distressed, she threw her head up and looked around in panic, as if she had just found the letter again. "Aia!?" She cried out, her voice strained as it echoed, throughout the wilderness. She hunched over and began to well up, her face expressing her breaking heart perfectly. She contiued to scan the forest, with her eyes, not even thinking about using her sight-jacking abilities as she charged on, running through the wilderness, aimlessly as she tried to cover more ground. Like a lost child, looking for their mother, Robin threw all caution to the wind and it didn't bother her in the slightest. She wanted Aia, more than she wanted to live, only two things could happen now, either she finds Aia, by some miracle and the Breton wants to take her back, despite her worthlessness or she was mauled to death by a family of animals and became dog food and was finally of use to somebody. The Tribal had no idea where she was now, she certainly wasn't in the Reech, it looked nothing like it, too flat and she had been running all night. She could be in Cyrodiil for all she knew but she doubted it as she hadn't climbed any mountains. Robin had been running, walking and eventually shambling all night and now she could barely stand due to exhaustion, she stumbled from tree to tree, falling into each one as she barely found the strength to stand. Her hand was placed on the trunk and she wrapped her fingers around it, placing them in the grooves in the bark as she barely stood up right. The Breton panted heavily, clutching her gut as she wheezed and doubled over, smothering a stitch, that was stinging fiercly. "Aia... Where..." She lost her breath and could feel herself slipping away, hoping to black out and leave herself vulnerable to the wilderness and hopefully wake up dead tomorrow. She looked to her arms and her hands, that were mostly wrapped up in bandages to cover up the scars on her arm, from where she had repeatedly slashed at herself with whatever sharp object she could get her hands on, to punish herself with. The Breton brought her hand to her head and shook it as everything loomed over her, she felt a wave of exhaustion hit her, like a tsunami and everything went dark. "Where are you?" She asked, once more, in a broken voice as she fell to the floor, with an almighty thud. Robin lay there, on the floor, her bloodshot eyes were now closed and she simply slumbered at the center of the wilderness. It didn't take long for her to wake up, much to her dissapointment and soon she found that the bushes were rattling around her, something was approaching, though she couldn't be bothered raising her head to see what or who was looming over her. Due to the fact that it was only a few minutes past midnight, the forest was pitch black and only the moon lit the lands beneath it up, at least enough to allow those who travel at night to see some detail on what was right in front of them. The moon was shining directly on Robin, it was incredibly bright and it's angelic glow illuminated the forest, making the short range visible. This light was obscured by what appeared to be a man, much to Robin's dissapointment, she was hoping that it would be a wolf as they'd just kill her, people were much crueler and may only prolonge her suffering with torture or molestation. Or worse, try to help her... She lay perfectly still, pretending to be a corpse, until she knew the man's intent as he stood over her. The man appeared to be wrapped in all kinds of furs and carrying a spear, a wooden spear, with an iron, arrow head-like point on the end of it. He turned it around and probed Robin with it's blunt end, poking her to make sure that she was alive, the Breton had her eyes closed and didn't see this coming, prompting her to wince as she was unceromoniously proded in the ribs. "Hey, Lunt! I found a boy out here... He's in a bad way!" Boy? A-Asshole... To the man's credit, Robin still had her hair as she did when she kept her gender a secret and she was wearing gender neutral clothes, not to mention that she didn't have much by way of breasts. The Nord continued to poke her, much to her annoyance, she was tempted to get up and shove the Nord's spear, up an oraphice of her choosing but she eventually thought better of it, knowing that she didn't even have the strength to stand. The Nord's friend approached, he was quite skinny, compared to the large silohette stood over her, he too lingered over the Breton's body, looking at it with some confusion. "Is he... Dead?" "No, he reacted, when I poked him with my spear." Then why are you still doing it, asshole? "You should check over him, make sure he isn't hurt..." The larger of the two Nords nodded and knelt down beside her, revealing himself as a large, middle aged Nord, with a huge bushy beard. He seemed to have a large middle and he stunk of ale. "Talos' blood... The lad's a lass!" He called over to his commrade before placing his huge bear hand on Robin's cheek and forcing her to look at him. "Can you hear me lass?" Robin sighed, internally and externally but the one on the inside was much more exadurated. Her whole life, everyone had hated her, everyone wanted to kill her and now someone cared? Typical... "K-Kill me..." The Tribal wheezed, barely about to talk as she opened her teary eyes and looked up to him. "P-Please..." "What'd she say?" "Shh!" The Nord hissed before leaning closer to Robin's face. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that." "K-Kill... Me..." She repeated, somehow even weaker. "Lass, you're going to speak up, I can barely hear you." "Kill... Me!" The Nord looked like he was shocked by her demand, his jaw dropped, ever so slightly as he slowly rose and stared at Robin's barely conscious form, the younger of the two Nords joined him, from behind and awaited a response. "What'd she say, Sulivan?" The Older of the two Nords 'Sulivan,' looked over his shoulder and glanced to the boy, in a look of shock. "She needs our help lad..." Robin's eyes rolled into the back of her skull, out of frustration as the Nord scooped her up and slowly lifted her up, in a bundle. He turned to his companion, ready to take Robin back to the nearest village. "We need to get back to Falkreath lad, she looks like she's in a bad way..." "R-Right... Runil will know what to do with her." With that, the two Nords sped off home, with the Breton in their arms, who was oblivious to the fact that her new life was about to begin. Category:Brave New World Category:Stories